bond
by Arukea
Summary: first Metalocalypse fic. rated T for cussing


Bonds

Well this idea came to me after the new metalocalypse, very sad episode I thought... Anyways hope you like it. It's in Skwisgaar pov. Sorry if my grammar suck, im getting better. **I own nothing metalocalypse belongs to Brendon small and Tommy Blacha.**

It started out as any normal day everyone was doing what they normally do except Toki he was off hanging out with Dr. Rockso, I wish Toki would stop spending time with him he is a bad influence on him plus he has him drinking again, not as bad as before but still I worry about him when they are together. It was around 6:00PM or so when Charles came in and said we had a very important dinner thing to go to but I wasn't paying much attention to him, I was looking for Toki he was no were to be seen. When Charles left I turned to Nathan. "Hey Nathans have you seen Tokis anywhere?" "Huh, oh um I think he said he was going out to a bar with that clown." "Thanks Nathans..." Nathan just grunted and walked off. Hours had passed since we were told about the dinner, which were we currently at but I couldn't focus on any thing going on at the moment. Then suddenly Toki came in with Dr. Rockso both, which were slightly drunk. I Silently cursed that God Dammed clown for causing Toki to come to this dinner hours late and drunk I just wanted to kill that fucking clown! A few minutes later Nathan stood up and said something about him and Abigail I wasn't listening thought I was more focused on Toki but, I did catch him saying something about them being together or something which is weird cause I knew for a fact that he loves Charles but, then again when we were stuck in the sub Nathan did do that thing with Abigail and Charles said he understood but still, I mean they very well couldn't just fuck when ever hey wanted to so he kinda strayed, same went with me and Toki we couldn't just fuck when we wanted to... but hell doing that to Charles... I would never do that Toki and put Toki through that pain, he already suffered enough as a child. Suddenly, I was pulled from my thoughts by Pickles yelling at Nathan when, he said something that made my blood run cold. "That's it I quit!" it was deathly quite then things got fuzzy. The next thing I know Murderface is running for senator, Toki was helping him by being his secretary, Pickles was making the most alcoholic wine, and me I was helping Nathans with making a new band. Im not sure how it came to this every thing we worked for was falling apart at the seams. Murderface might do ok, same with Pickles but, The whole make a new band with Nathan was not going very well... then things went from bad to worse, no one was supporting Murderface any more do to some _privet _photos that leaked out. Pickles well, his wine made every one who tasted it sick so he was done for with the winemaking thing. So here we are riding back to Mordhaus on the Deathbus no one said a thing till Toki turned and looked at me with sad eyes. "Vad skall vi göra nu Skwisgaar?"**1** Toki asked as he scooted closer to me. "Jag är inte säker lite Toki"**2** I said seeing the pained look on his face. I let out a short sigh before pulling Toki in to my lap and holding him tightly. This in return made Toki let out a squeak making pickles look at us and smile lightly, (pickles was the only one in the band that knew Toki and me were together and he promised he wouldn't tell.). Murderface just gave me a "what the fuck look" I just shrugged at him and turned my attention back to Toki who was now cuddled up on my chest. We were about half way back to Mordhaus when Toki looked up and asked " Skwisgaar, whens we ams dones with the final concert and we all gos are separate ways w-wills we still be togethers?" The question made me tense up completely; I wasn't expecting him to ask me that, did he think that I would actually leave him? I love him more than any thing in the world! I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Toki sniffle I didn't realize it but it had been several minutes since he ask me the question. I franticly started to speak in Swedish before he got the wrong idea I always speak Swedish when im nervous "Toki vi naturligtvis fortfarande kommer att vara tillsammans! Jag älskar dig, skulle jag aldrig lämna dig! "**3** Before he had time to respond I gave him a reassuring kiss before hugging him tightly. "Get a room stupid fags!" yelled a disgusted Murderface "Dood shut the fuck up no one cares what you think just leave em be, god! You stupid asshole" Murderface was at a loss for words so he just stormed the main room in the death bus. "Wow wee Pickles thakk for standing up for us, I owes you one" "heh no problem kid he's just a homophobic ass." Pickles said laughing slightly Toki looked up at me slightly confused. "Um Skwisgaar what dos that mean?" Toki ask in a child like manner "its means he is not likings the peoples who ams gay." "Oh, wells he ams a stupid dildo!" I smiled slightly as Toki wiggled lightly trying to get comfortable, pickles smiling happily for the fact that at least for the moment, every thing seemed like normal till we get back to Mordhaus knowing all to well that we only have one day left till our final concert. But, we all had a weird feeling in the pits of our stomachs, a feeling that something bad will happen tomorrow that will bring us closer together than before in more ways than we ever imagined but, for now we are going to enjoy what little happiness there was in the room. Cause tomorrow little did the boys know the metalocalypse will have finally begun...

Well there you have it just an idea that popped into my head after last week episode while I was trying to sleep. Hope you liked it and I used Google translate for the Swedish parts so, it may or may not be right and if you know if it isn't please tell me so I can correct it. thanks for reading

^.^

**1 **Vad skall vi göra nu Skwisgaar: what are we going to do now Skwisgaar?

**2 **"Jag är inte säker lite Toki": im not sure little Toki

**3 **Toki vi naturligtvis fortfarande kommer att vara tillsammans! Jag älskar dig, skulle jag aldrig lämna dig!": Toki of course we are still going to be together! I love you, I would never leave you!"


End file.
